Imaging devices that can take still images and moving images have increased in number recently, and more and more users casually perform imaging. Also, users often post captured images on the Internet or the like these days. Thus, as the opportunities to capture images and put such images on public display are increasing, a large number of images of various kinds are provided to users. Therefore, there is a demand for efficient viewing of images on the users' side.
Patent Document 1 has suggested providing users with moving tours using still images.